1. Field
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display apparatus, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display apparatus with improved flexibility.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, use of portable thin flat display devices has increased considerably. From among flat display devices, self-emitting display apparatuses, such as organic and inorganic light emitting display apparatuses, have a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, and fast response time. Accordingly, the organic and inorganic light emitting display apparatuses have drawn much attention as the new generation of display devices. Moreover, the organic light emitting display apparatus, which includes a light emitting layer formed of an organic material, has brightness, driving voltage, and response time characteristics superior to the inorganic light emitting display apparatus and can display various colors.
In the organic light emitting display apparatus, a cathode electrode and an anode electrode are connected to an organic emitting layer, and when a voltage is applied to the electrodes, visible rays are generated in the organic emitting layer.
Recently, much research has been conducted on flexible display devices, and organic light emitting display apparatuses have been highlighted in this regard.
However, the organic light emitting display apparatus includes a plurality of thin films, for example, insulating layers such as gate insulators, which decrease the flexibility of the organic light emitting display apparatus.
Also, inorganic insulating layers decrease the flexibility of the inorganic light emitting display apparatus even more.
Consequently, limitations exist in manufacturing flexible organic light emitting display apparatuses having the desired characteristics.